This invention relates to cleaner/degreaser compositions and, more particularly, to stable, aqueous cleaner/degreaser compositions in the form of totally water soluble solutions which exhibit superior cleaning and degreasing capability.
Heretofore, all of the conventional and available ready to use and concentrated water soluble, dilutable cleaner/degreaser compositions have expediently contained infinitely or highly water soluble organic solvents such as butyl cellosolve (ethylene glycol monobutyl ether), butyl carbitol (diethylene glycol monobutyl ether), ethyl carbitol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether or isopropanol together with anionic or nonionic surfactants and conventional adjuvants such chelants, builders, perfumes, dyes, pH adjustors, etc., these components falling generally within the following compositional wt. % ranges:
______________________________________ 2-10% Water soluble solvent(s) 1-3% Anionic or nonionic surfactant 0.1-3% Adjuvants QS Water 100.0% ______________________________________
Such conventional compositions are generally deficient in cleaning action and especially in heavy duty grease, oil, wax, etc. cutting action, often smell objectionably strongly of volative solvent and can sometimes present conbustability problems in concentrated form. They also tend to be harsh on the hands and to defat the skin. Further, heavy scrubbing, mopping or other mechanical action is generally required to attain the desired cleaning/degreasing action, especially where excessive soilant buildup has occurred. Most, even in their concentrated form, are ineffective in their capability to remove graffiti or the like.
While not wishing to be held to any rigid theory as to the nature of the cleaning and degreasing action of presently available compositions, it is believed that highly or infinitely water soluble organic solvents presently used in both retail as well as industrial and institutional cleaner/degreaser compositions are too hydrophilic in nature to function effectively in removing hydrophobic (oleophilic) soilants, especially in the presence of diluting water. As the level of the latter is increased to bring conventional compositions to ready to use strength, the solvating action of the organic solvent is drastically reduced with a consequent and marked reduction in the cleaning/degreasing action required for effective cleaning and oily soilant removal.
There remains a need, therefore, for cleaner/degreaser compositions with improved cleaning and degreasing capability and without the other deficiencies of presently available cleaner/degreaser compositions.